<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Go by daydreamingrlty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744599">Let Me Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamingrlty/pseuds/daydreamingrlty'>daydreamingrlty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom, Henry Cavill RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Divorce, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Marriage, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Sad, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamingrlty/pseuds/daydreamingrlty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You make the most difficult decision of your life after you find yourself unable to give Henry what he wants the most: a family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill &amp; Reader, Henry Cavill &amp; You, Henry Cavill/Kal | Henry Cavill's Dog, Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Unconditionally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first fanfic that I write in my whole entire life, I never thought I would do this but I'm obssessed with Henry. English is not my native language and I'm a self taught so have that in mind and be kind to me if there's any mistakes :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry was in the set filming for The Witcher season 2 when he got the call from his mom.</p><p>Next thing he new he was already on a plane rushing to see you as soon as possible.</p><p>It wasn't the first time this happened. No matter how hard he tried to forgive himself he would never be able to do it fully, since every time you needed him the most he was away working on a new project.</p><p>You always tried to reassure him since the beginning of your marriage that you had no problem with his job. Of course you got lonely now and then but you got used to it in your 4 years of marriage. He always found a way to compensate his absence, and that's what made you fall in love with him more and more each day.</p><p>First thing he does when he lands is to get a cab to go to you. The staff already know him since your visits there got more often in the last few months, and he has no problem finding your room.</p><p>Marianne is there with you sitting next to your bed. Since you started dating Henry, the Cavill family "adopted" you. Not that you didn't have a good relationship with your own family, but you moved to England while they stayed at your old country, and there's no way they could get a plane each time you had an issue. So you got really lucky to have so many people caring for you.</p><p>"Mom, could you leave us for a second?" Henry says after hugging his mom, expecting to have a moment alone with you.</p><p>The image he saw in front of him was heartbreaken. You were looking so fragile he was even afraid to touch you thinking you could break. You've were so distant lost in your thoughts that you didn't even noticed him in the room until he starts a conversation</p><p>"I'm so sorry honey" He says reaching for your hand and kissing it, trying to hold back his tears and stand strong for you.</p><p>You had a miscarriage, again. </p><p>You always knew he wanted a big family coming for one himself, you on the other hand didn't thought much about starting a family until you met him. When you and Henry got married, you both agreed that the timing wasn't right to start trying for a baby and for the first 2 years it was great.</p><p>The decision to start trying surprisingly came from you. Last year you finally felt ready to be a mom and convinced Henry that he would always be super busy with his jobs, and there would be never a perfect time for starting your family. He finally agreed and you stopped using protection.</p><p>After 2 months trying, you did the pregnancy test at home and found out you were expecting, the both of you were estatic, but didn't last long. Before you could reach 3 months you miscarriaged. Henry was in a press tour in Tokyo when he got your call, he was devastated. The both of you didn't even had time to share the news with all of your friends and family.</p><p>It was a hard time especially for you, but Henry did his best to make you feel good again, althought inside he was a mess too. After getting a positive response from your doctor you decided you wanted to try again, Henry didn't want to pressure you into doing anything so he was very worried at the beginning and kept asking you every time if you were sure.</p><p>In the second pregnancy you both were extra careful and did every exam you could to prevent you from having any problem and be prepared for anything that could happen. But after coming home from an interview Henry found you crying at the bathroom with your dress full of blood and he knew it had happened again. And one more time he wasn't there for you.</p><p>This last time you lasted a little longer, but even with Henry hyping you up every step of the way you decided not to get your hopes high, not even when you found out you were having a baby boy. Of course you were happy but thinking about your last experiences you new it was better not to get that excited, and you were right. Once again, the story reapets itself.</p><p>You spend the rest of the evening not able to speak a single word even though Henry kept trying to have conversations with you. It continues like that until you're discharged.</p><p>The drive home was also quiet, although Henry wished to hear your voice even for a little bit he respected you and coudn't even imagine what was going through your mind, but he could see the pain in your eyes.</p><p>You go upstairs and take a long bath trying to process your feelings and the horrible day you've had. Horrible months actually. You felt like you were always on a nightmare hoping sometime you would awake and all this pain would be gone.</p><p>Going downstairs you see Henry cooking your favorite dish. During the dinner you ate silently while Kal tried to get your attention. But you had to much in your head to even bother.</p><p>Henry was trying to be patient with you but he couldn't go any longer without listen to your voice even for a second, he wanted to know how you were feeling so he begin speaking</p><p>"Y/N, we should talk about..." He can't even finish his phrase, cause on a sudden courage you abruptly interrupt him and tell him what you been reflecting all of this time</p><p>"I want a divorce." You say holding back the tears that were threathening to roll down your face</p><p>"Y/N...whatever you think is wrong...I...I'm sure we can manage, did I...I did something?" He tries to form the sentences getting up and kneeling in front of you. Henry was so shocked he couldn't even understand what was happening</p><p>"Is not you Henry, you know that. This is completely on me" He realized that you're talking about your losses and can't believe that you being so hard on yourself</p><p>"Baby listen to me" He says while caress your face "You had no control in any of this, even in this shortly times I could see that you already loved our childs more than anything. Besides, I am the one who should've be feeling guilty. I've been absent most of the time, I left you alone in all of this" He can't hold his tears any longer and consequently you collapse into his arms crying too.</p><p>"It isn't your body rejecting them though, do you now how it is to feel like your body is sabotagin itself? This is how I've been feeling all this time, like I can't trust myself" You begin to sob uncontrollably making Henry's heart ache even more.</p><p>"We're in this together Y/N! You know you're the most important thing in this world to me and it pains me to know that you're thinking about ending our marriage like this. If I don't have you, I got nothing left. We can figure something out, I can't lose you like this. Anything else is secondary"</p><p>"Hen, you know this isn't true. Don't lie to yourself. I remember the endless nights where you speaked about wanting to have a large family, one time you even mentioned 5 kids. I can't even give you one!"</p><p>"I know what I said but that was in another circumstance, Y/N. Don't think even for a minute that I would chose to abandone you because of something you can't control, I love you unconditionally. Plans change, and we can do other ones together"</p><p>"I love you to an extent that I can't allow you to ruin your life like this. I can't be this selfish. I can't live with myself if we stay together. Be honest, you can say that now but you'll really be happy when you're older and see that you didn't achieve anything that you wanted for you personal life? That you don't have a son or a daughter of your own, that you don't have a legacy?"</p><p>"Y/N, I..." You don't let him finish this time, you had already made up your mind</p><p>"Let me go" You beg him, before you turn upstairs and start to pack your things.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One Last Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't expect people to actually like this story and even comment on it, but since everyone is being so nice I decided to give this a go and write another chapter, thank you! 🤍</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry chases after you and grab you by the stairs before you can get to the bedroom</p><p>"Y/N you're not thinking straight" You manage to escape him and rush to the bedroom getting everything you need to get out of there. But this is not enough for him, he continue trying to reason with you</p><p>When he realizes you're not paying any attention to him he uses the only language that he thinks you'll be able to understand. He carefully turns you around and began to kiss you gently</p><p>You feel every part of you body tremble from the feeling, as if you were kissing him for the very first time. He had this power in you, no matter what, you'll never get used to how good he made you feel. But as much as you want to get lost in the moment, you take a step back</p><p>"Hen, please...don't make this harder than it has to be. I already had a difficult time thinking this through, this is not what I wanted, but we both know this is the only solution"</p><p>He steps closer and whisper slowly in you ear</p><p>"One last time then, at least give me a proper goodbye. Something I can hold on to"</p><p>You kiss him back and he has the confirmation he needed. He carries you to the bed and you let him do as he pleases</p><p>It's not only sex, it's much more deeper. The connection you both shared was out of this world, and to think this is the last time you would feel him inside you made the moment even more difficult. Henry hold you tight and fix his gaze on you afraid to break eye contact even for a second. You would miss his touch, his smell, his voice saying your name. You can't hold back your tears, neither do him, the both of you attempting to make the moment last longer, but after some time he can't hold it anymore</p><p>He stays inside you for a little bit while you both catch your breath. When he pulls out you feel empty. After a few minutes in silence, you sit on the bed ready to get up, but his strong arms pull you closer again</p><p>"Stay. Please. At least for this night." You don't argue with him this time, and you both cuddle until he falls asleep. You on the other hand had other plans.</p><p>You get out of his grip carefully, and kiss him for the last time.</p><p>"I'll miss you"</p><p>You pack everything as fast as you can. You figured it would be more easier if he doesn't see you go. He made it clear that he'll do anything to stop you, and you can't deal with this. Not when you finally had the courage to do whats is right. Henry deserves better.</p><p>Going downstairs you find a worried Kal looking at you, you pet him praying that he wouldn't bark or make any sounds that could awake Henry.</p><p>You walk through the door not looking back, you were too coward to do it. This place had many good memories but also painful ones, all you know is that you would miss your home, but it was all for a worthy cause.</p><p> </p><p>As much as you looked confident last night, you didn't had a plan. You made the decision on a rush and now you were in a hotel room looking for a place to live</p><p>Money wasn't a problem, thankfully. You had a stable job in a PR agency that payed you very well. After spending your whole morning searching, you find an apartment listed for rent that match all your needs. You didn't want to commit and buy a place right now, it was way too soon</p><p>You reach out for your phone on the bedside table, when you unlock it you see the endless notifications from Henry that with difficulty you manage to ignore. You contact the number on the apartament advertisment and speak to the realtor about visting the place this afternoon</p><p>Arriving at the condo you don't need to do much thinking, it is safe and the apartment is very pleasing to look at. It seems to be a nice place to start your new life. All furniture is included, and the place is an hour from your old house, which is not ideal but you couldn't avoid since you need to be close to your job, and your job was in the same road as the house</p><p> </p><p>You make yourself confortable trying to adjust to this new reality, and make yourself a cup of tea. You had a difficult time remember to eat, Henry used to constantly come up with various types of food during the day, since you willingly didn't consume anything. It worried him, especially when you were in the difficult moments of your life where you rejected every attempt he had to feed you</p><p>You shook your head trying to get rid of the memory with him since it's too soon and you still hurting, and decided to focus on the hard task at hand. The matter of your divorce.</p><p>Gladly you didn't had to work this week, so you can fully put your attention on the problem. You contact your lawyer who explains to you how you should handle the situation. You make it clear that you don't want anything that belongs to Henry, and wishes to end this as peaceful as possible for the sake of both of you.</p><p> </p><p>Henry don't hear anything about you for weeks until he got the call from his lawyer letting him know that you filed for divorce. Even though he already knew your intentions, he didn't think you would really go through it with your plan. He was completly broken.</p><p>He already decided that he wouldn't sign it. If you didn't had the force on you to do it, he would be the one to carrie this burden and fight for your marriage. He couldn't adjust to a reality without you, if he wasn't able to sleep through the night for this 5 weeks you were away, how would he manage to live a whole life without you?</p><p> </p><p>Henry woke up at his usual time and started to get ready for his walk with Kal. Not that he had much sleep. Spend the whole night overthinking about your relationship and ways he could try to change it is a new part of his daily routine</p><p>When he get the leash ready to walk out with Kal, his phone starts ringing. When he reach it he can't help but shake when he sees your name on the screen</p><p>When he answers, you don't even give him a chance to speak</p><p>"Henry, it's been a month. Aren't you tired yet? Please, sign it." You say with a defeat voice</p><p>"You know I won't Y/N" He says harshly trying to appear strong but what he really wanted was to say how much he missed you and how worried he was not hearing nothing from you for this whole time</p><p>"Why you're doing this to me? You literally just need to sign it and you'll be free, that's the whole point. I'm not asking much of you. One more time I beg you, don't make this harder than it has to be"</p><p>"I'll fight for us even if it's the last thing I do" The call ends abruptly and he knows you're not satisfied with his answer, but he doesn't blames you. He knows, deep down, you feel the same</p><p>He just needed to remind you all the reasons you both fell in love and why quit you wasn't part of his plans</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wake Up Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apparently, Henry's new mission on earth was to drive you insane. After your call, he wouldn't stop texting and calling every single day for the past few weeks. As if this wasn't enough, he managed to discover your new adress and kept sending you every now and then romantic gifts like he used to do in the beginning of your relationship. And the worst of it it: he wouldn't sign the papers.</p><p>You really didn't want to go to extremes and force him to do this, but you were out of ideias at this point. All you wanted was to set him free and move on with your life, at least try to.</p><p>Even though you're tired of it, you decide to give him more time. One more month to be exactly, you think this is enough for him to understand how important this is for you, and what it means for him too. And if he still doesn't understand, unfortunately, you would have to take the necessary steps to put you out of this misery.</p><p> </p><p>Apart from your divorce, you didn't had much going on in your life, so the only thing left for you to do was throw yourself into work. Another benefit about having this job is that it's very flexible, so you can choose to assist your clients from the confort of your home. But you weren't used to do this, at least not until now.</p><p>In the past few days you've been noticing, you're not functioning very well. Little tasks of your daily routine, for more simple that it may be, made you so tired that you had to stop in the half of it. No matter how important it was, you simply couldn't do it. You were so sleepy that you lost an entire meeting at your work, making everyone believe you weren't so interested in the company growth. It was after this event that you decided to make your own schedule.</p><p>You had sudden busts of energy at night time, so you did everything you could think of at this time. As for the rest of the day? You didn't had a routine anymore. Every day you body choosed to do something different, and at this point you didn't even try to understand it anymore. </p><p>In your head this made a little bit of sense though, you've been through a lot, and you deserved a break, maybe this was the way of your body to show it. In addition of your lack of energy, you started to eat a lot more than usual and you started to gain weight, but you didn't had a problem with it. </p><p>You hated sundays, especially the mornings. But today you woke up strangely excited, and decided to enjoy this rare feeling, you make yourself a brunch with everything you could think of, luckily you went grocery shopping the day before.</p><p>You devour everything on the table in time to hear the bell ring. You're not expecting anyone today, but you answer the door anyways.</p><p>The delivery man on the door was holding a box of your favorite chocolates and a massive bouquet made of white roses. Of course, Henry. With everything going on right now, you totally forgot of his attempts to win you back. Most gifts you returned, especially the expensive ones. But you decided to accept this one, you were in a good mood. </p><p>Instantly you regret your decision. Attached to the roses was a handwritten note: "I'm not giving up on you." You could feel his scent in it. God, you've missed him so much. You were just too proud to admit it. That didn't matter anyway, there's no going back now.</p><p>Ignoring the urge to cry, you decide to drown your sorrows on the chocolate. And it was worth it, the taste was divine, but didn't last long. Suddenly you feel sick and you run to your bathroom as fast as you can, getting in time to throw up everything you consumed in that short period of the day.</p><p>It couldn't be. You tried to ignore every sign until now, believing it could be consequences of your problems that was making this changes on your body. But, deep down, you knew this wasn't true.</p><p>You had this feeling many times before, not in that intensity, but you knew how to recognize it.</p><p>Reluctantly you reach the box were you keep all your necessities, and find a pregnancy test. That's how you confirm your worst fear: you're pregnant.</p><p>"No, no, no. It can't be, not again" You say to yourself out loud in denial. Your body just recovered from a huge loss and you wasn't ready for that again, that seems pessimism, but you know, it's impossible that this pregnancy could have a different outcome.</p><p>"These tests are not 100% safe" that's what you tell yourself before you can make an appointment with your doctor.</p><p>On monday, you go to the clinic. Turns out the test was right, you're expecting. You couldn't hide your disappointment from the doctor, but she didn't mention anything, she knows how much you've been through. You're two and a half months pregnant. This only concerned you more. In the early stages you were more at risk than ever.</p><p>You spend the rest of the day pondering on the best way to deal with this situation and you come with a hard but sensible solution.</p><p>Henry couldn't know about this. You knew this wouldn't last long, as always, why put him through this much suffer again? He has to much to worry about already, this shouldn't be one of it. </p><p>No matter how painful, you would deal with this yourself.</p><p> </p><p>Henry felt more confident than ever. You didn't seem to pressure him about the divorce with the same intensity as before. Maybe, his attempts to get you back was really working. Although he didn't heard anything directly from you, the fact that you accepted his last gift, it was already a sign that he should continue.</p><p>He was out of town filming, as much as he wanted he couldn't be always home, but when he returned he would keep the routine of sending you gifts.</p><p>Between shoots he had a time for himself, and when he unlocked the phone, he saw several calls from your doctor. That was strange, but he didn't ignore it. He called back, it could be something urgent.</p><p>"Hello, Dr. Patel. Is everything alright?"</p><p>"Hello, Mr. Cavill. I'm sorry to bother you, but I couldn't contact Y/N today. Can you tell her that her appointment was postponed to next thursday?"</p><p>"Her appointment, which one?" Henry asked pretending you both still together. No one knew about the divorce yet, must be because of it that she called him. He knew he was wrong and this was a violation of your privacy, but he felt he should ask, and decided to follow his instincts.</p><p>"Oh, it's for her ultrasound. By the way, I didn't had a chance to congratulate you, I'm so happy for the both of you. After everything you've been through I wish this time everything goes smoothly"</p><p>Henry drops the phone and grab it back quickly as he can, trying to hide his shock with this news, he thanks Dr. Patel for everything, and says that he'll let you know about her message.</p><p>Henry was furious. He didn't think you would go this far to keep him away. Hiding an information like this is something he would never expect from you. It hurt more than when he received the divorce papers. He didn't even sign anything yet and you were already acting like an individual, making decisions by yourself on something that should be discussed by both of you, he didn't matter anymore.</p><p>He wasn't going to suppress his feelings. He would let you know how much you hurt him, and this time he wouldn't care about giving your space. Luckily, he would be home by the end of the week.</p><p>This conversation has to be face to face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bad Liar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days went by slowly, but your body didn't let you forget about the tiny human growing inside you. Because of your petite figure, you breasts was already bigger and your tummy was starting to show, soon enough would be harder to hide.</p><p>Your morning sickness was a daily thing now, but thankfully you were starting to get your energy back, soon you would be working as usual. You loved your job, at least when you were there you had other things to worry about, other people problems and not yours hunting you.</p><p>After you done assisting your client, you take a break and decide to make your lunch. When you're getting ready to eat, you hear the door bell ring, you stop what you doing and go answer quickly, thinking it could be the package you were expecting.</p><p>"Henry?" You ask unable to hide your surprised face seeing the huge man on your door step. He was handsome, as always. The curls in his hair distracting you, you always loved his natural hair</p><p>"I'm sorry, If I called or text you wouldn't reply, so I figured I should come directly to you" You find his tone strange, he seems normal, but at the same time it looks like is repressing something</p><p>"Can I come in?" He asks when he sees that you're starring at him</p><p>"Sure" You answer shortly trying to avoid his gaze</p><p>"This place is beautiful, did you decorate?"</p><p>"Thank you, and n-no it wasn't me. It was already like this when I rent it" You couldn't help but stutter, you hated small talk and you were intimidated by him, probably because you were kepting a secret. You had always being a terrible liar.</p><p>"So, I just wanted to let you know. I signed the papers."</p><p>"Oh..." That's all you managed to say. Why was he doing this? All he had to do is foward the documents and both your lawyers would solve everything. Henry it's not an idiot, he has dealt with legal issues before. It was hard to read his intentions today and you didn't like this, it made you feel insecure not knowing what would happen after</p><p>"Unless you have something to tell me, you know. Something that would make me rethink my decision. I can still call my lawyer and have him cancel everything"</p><p>Henry says giving you a chance to explain yourself, hoping you were going to open up with him about the baby. He thought a lot about how he would approach the subject with you, and decided to give you the benefit of the doubt. He believed he judged you in a moment of anger, and that if you saw him, you wouldn't be able to lie like that again. It turns out he was wrong.</p><p>"I'm so relieved, Henry! I'm really happy that we're finally on the same page, I knew you would understand eventually. This is the best for us." You say without any resentment</p><p>Unlike you, Henry knew how to hide his feelings perfectly. He was an actor after all. This is what he does for the next few minutes while hiding his disappointment at your answer. </p><p>After ending the conversation using the excuse that he had a lunch schedule with his agent, he walks toward the door, but hesitates for a moment looking back at you</p><p>"I almost forgot to give you the message. Dr. Patel wanted me to let you know that your ultrasound had to be rescheduled to next thursday" He speaks with a naturalness as if this meant nothing, but you can see the anger in his eyes</p><p>"Hen.." You say almost inaudible and walk towards him</p><p>"How long did you think you could hide this from me?" He asks sternly expecting an immediate answer</p><p>"It's...It's not like that, I can explain. I... I guess... I just wasn't ready yet, I was planning to tell you some time this week so we could go to the ultrasound together" You lie to him unable to think of anything else you could say to get out of this mess</p><p>"DON'T YOU FUCKING LIE TO ME, Y/N!" He yells at the top of his lungs and you've never felt more scared in your life. Henry never raised his voice to you, not even in your worst arguments. He was really upset.</p><p>"I'm... I'm sorry" That's the only thing you're able to say before you start crying desperately</p><p>Henry doesn't say anything, instead, he walks towards the exit trying to get away from you. In this moment you understand that you need to speak the whole truth, your tears will not be enough communication this time.</p><p>"I WAS AFRAID" You scream to get his attention. When he turns back to you, you start to think of the best way to express yourself</p><p>"I'm afraid still...Henry, you know how this goes. Every time we always hope that it will be different but the result is always the same. I guess I just wanted to spare you from all this suffering"</p><p>Suddenly he approaches you and begin to speak again</p><p>"You know, Y/N" He says lost in his thoughts as if he had so much to say that he didn't even know where to start</p><p>"I didn't sign the papers, I came up here thinking you would tell me everything as soon as you saw me, instead, I had to push you to say the truth. And, Y/N the truth is overwhelming. If you think, even for a second, that I wouldn't be here for you every step of the way because this is too hard or it's too much suffering, you don't know me enough. For me, our marriage was always about partnership, but for you it seems something completly different. Maybe, I should really stop fighting and sign the damn papers."</p><p>His words are like a punch on your throat. You don't know how to respond to this.</p><p>"I'll see you on thursday"</p><p>"Wh..What?" You're so disappointed by the words you heard coming out of his mouth that you can't even understand what he meant by this last ones</p><p>"I'll take you to your appointment. I know you don't want anything to do with me, but I'll be there for my baby, I know he needs me. I'm not gonna loose all of this important moments of my child just because my presence makes you uncomfortable. You'll have to deal with it."</p><p>That's the last thing he says to you before he storms through the door and leave you completly helpless on your apartment. He didn't understood a single word that came out of your mouth.</p><p>Now it even looked like he hated you, but no hate could be stronger than the one that you felt for yourself at this moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bittersweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just the thought of seeing Henry today, made you want to throw up again, you were so anxious. You didn't know how to act.</p><p>You never been on this situation before, every fight you both had he always solved in the same day, not letting the problem get worse. Now, the only communication you had with him since that day was a dry text asking the time he should be picking you up.</p><p>Choosing your outfit, you decide to wear a yellow floral dress and let your hair down. You finish getting ready just in time for Henry's arrival.</p><p>"Hi" you timidly say to him while getting in the car</p><p>"Hi. Did you eat anything?"</p><p>"Yes, I did. I had-" He cut you off before you can finish your sentence</p><p>"Just asking, you don't need to tell me the whole menu" He says harshly looking straight to the road like you're not there next to him</p><p>You don't dare to say antything else the rest of the way. You didn't know this side of Henry and was afraid of saying anything that could make the situation worse. It results on an awkard car ride, you both were silent all the time. "If Kal were here at least I would know how to bring up something to talk about" You think</p><p> </p><p>The excruciating experience comes to an end and you both go straight to the doctor's office</p><p>"Good to have you back, Mr and Mrs Cavill" She says with a smile greeting you both</p><p>"Actually, I'm not-" You were about to explain that you no longer uses this surname, when Henry stops you</p><p>"So, what we're doing today?" You look at him, wondering about his sudden change of behavior and how fast he was to prevent you from speaking. But you don't think too much, maybe he was just trying to avoid talking more about it, not everyone needed to know about your personal life</p><p>"Well, this is the first ultrasound that we'll do, unfortunately we can't see the gender yet, but we hoping to see how the baby and Y/N are doing, and try to prevent any complications"</p><p>She starts the procedure you already know and you just let her do what is necessary. When you notice that the doctor is taking longer than usual, and that she suddenly opens her eyes wide to the screen, you start to feel insecure and you're sure that something is wrong again and just prepare yourself to hear the worst.</p><p>Henry realizes by your expression that you're getting nervous, and decide to help you out by asking the question he's sure you too afraid to make</p><p>"Is something wrong?"</p><p>"On the contrary" the doctor replies with excitement "You're having twins, congratulations!"</p><p>You're unsettled trying to digest the information and automatically starts to feel bad, if your body has difficulties handling one baby, how it would be able to handle two at once?</p><p>You stay numb for the rest of the appointment and don't hear anything else the doctor has to say. Fortunately, Henry is enthusiastic by the perspective of having two babies and listen carefully to all the details that the doctor is given.</p><p> </p><p>During the car ride back to your place, Henry talk to you, letting you know that he need to go somewhere else before. You just nod, taking advantage of the moment alone when he steps out of the car, and cry like never before. It was a bittersweet moment. When you finally decided you wanted babies you always loved the ideia of having twins, but that was before your traumatic experiences, you didn't know how much your body could endure anymore. And that was scary.</p><p>Henry returns and you don't have time to compose yourself, but at this point you don't care about this. You were struggling, hide it would be an impossible task.</p><p>You keep sobbing all of the way, but suddenly stops when realizing that Henry has already passed your apartment. As if he had read your thoughts, he answers you</p><p>"You staying with me tonight" You don't argue with him, you really needed company. But you know he's just doing it worried about the babies. This don't mean anything to him.</p><p>Only if you knew how much you were wrong. Henry was trying too hard, but deep down he knew he couldn't be angry with you for much long. He loved you too much to be able to see you like this and do nothing about it. The thought of having two babies filled his heart with joy, making him forget for a moment what it meant to you. He couldn't imagine how difficult it was, and in the end he realized how he was being unfair.</p><p>He was in no position to demand anything from you, and as much as he felt hurt, he should have understood that your decision to omit the pregnancy, had much more behind it and that the possibility of hurting him didn't even cross your mind. </p><p>Now he understood that, but he was afraid it was too late. He had been very harsh with you, pushing you away with his words, and he hated it. It wasn't like him to yell at anyone, especially at his significant other.</p><p>You arrive at your old home and Henry let you get comfortable. After your shower, you remember that you didn't bring any clothes, but when you get out, you see that Henry left one of his shirts on the bed for you. He was always so thoutghful.</p><p>The shirt on you looks more like a dress, but you don't mind it, it's more comfortable this way. You go to the guest room and lie quiet for a few minutes.</p><p>Suddenly, you feel like you're not alone, and when you realize it's Kal, he jumps on the bed and stands next to you with his paw on your belly. He always knew when you were down and was used to keep you company. You missed him. You hug him and you lose track of time.</p><p> </p><p>When you see a light reaching the room, that until then was dark, you notice that Henry is at the door opening it carefully</p><p>"Y/N? Why you're here? He asks frowning at you</p><p>"What do you mean?" You ask confused, not knowing how to respond his question</p><p>"Shouldn't you be in the master bedroom?"</p><p>"I...I thought I shouldn't invade your privacy. I don't wanna bother you more than I already am"</p><p>He doesn't show, but he's so sad after hearing you speak like that. It genuinely seems you think that. He must have really left a bad impression on you with his last actions, to make you feel like a stranger in a place that you once belonged.</p><p>"Y/N..." He thinks of apologizing for the way he is treating you, but he is afraid he will not be able to say it correctly, so he opts for something simpler but that in his mind you would understand it as a sign that everything is fine</p><p>"I don't mind it, I think we can stay in the same bedroom together without any problem" Unintentionally he says this with much more indifference than he meant to. He's been treating your poorly for so much time that he forgot how to express himself normaly</p><p>This must have been a lot stranger than he thinks, considering that your answer is not what he expected</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm cozy here. Plus, I have Kal to keep me company. Right, bud? You ask and Kal barks as if he agrees with your statement</p><p>Henry gives you good night, and get out of the bedroom defeated. That's not how he imagined the end of his night, he wanted to be the one comforting you. However, Kal was the one with this privileage. He knew he deserved this punishment though.</p><p>Still, he had something in his favor. You were back home, and he would do anything to take this opportunity to make you forgive him, and if all goes well, make you give up the idea of the divorce.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry is awakened by a sudden movement he heard. He checks on the clock, it's 3:30am. Instantly, he recalls you're in the house, and decide to see if you're needing something</p><p>Walking by the hallway he notices the bathroom lights are on, he knocks at the door trying not to alarm you</p><p><strong>"Y/N, is everything alright? Do you need anything?"</strong> He asks with a concerned tone</p><p><strong>"No, I don't need anything. Thank you for asking though. It's just typical morning sickness"</strong> That's the only thing you able to speak before you turn your head to the toilet again and continue to puke</p><p>
  <strong>"Can I come in?"</strong>
</p><p><strong>"NO. I can manage it! Don't worry. I'll be fine"</strong> You respond fast trying to prevent Henry to seeing you like this, you were disgusting</p><p>He gets in anyways, finding you thrown on the floor next to the toilet, glued to it like you need it to survive</p><p><strong>"What can I do?"</strong> You wanted to deny his help, but you're not capable to answer in time, as you feel the urge to throw up again</p><p>Henry quickly kneels behind you, holding your hair carefully, leaving his body as a support behind you so you can rest on his chest when you finish</p><p>You don't complain, and he stays with you until you feel like is safe to get out of the bathroom</p><p>After brushing your teeth vigorously trying to get rid of the bad taste on your mouth, you decide to go back to your room to try to get at least some sleep</p><p><strong>"Why didn't you wake me?"</strong> You told Henry that he could go back to bed, instead he waited for you in the hallway leaning against the wall</p><p><strong>"Henry, you know how this is. It's normal, I didn't want to scare you for nothing"</strong> You speak sincerely closing the door behind you</p><p>
  <strong>"Y/N, you know I don't have a problem with that, I never had. I like to know what's going on. I like the feeling of being helpful and know that you're not doing all alone"</strong>
</p><p><strong>"What do you mean?"</strong> Lately you had to ask all the time to understand what he meant, you were having a hard time reading his feelings as you used to</p><p>
  <strong>"You already carrying two babies by yourself, that's the most difficult part. I admire you for that. I want to at least assist you with the things that are within my reach"</strong>
</p><p><strong>"Hen, that's lovely. It means a lot to me...really"</strong> Caught up in the moment, you forget everything and stood on your tip toes givin him a kiss on the cheek. You step back regreting instantly, you didn't know how he would feel about you showing affection after all you both been through this past few days</p><p>All of a sudden, Henry pulls you back with his big muscles almost crushing you, and hug you tightly, burying his face on your neck, leaving kisses all over it. When he puts his hands on your face getting closer and looks intensely at your mouth, you know what he intends to do</p><p><strong>"Hen-Henry...We shouldn't. Stop it!"</strong> You say before is too late and you lose control of the situation</p><p><strong>"Remind me again, WHY? It doesn't make sense anymore. The whole point of you being distant, it was...you know"</strong> He says frustrated gesturing to your belly</p><p>After a few seconds of awkwardness and complete silence, he speaks</p><p><strong>"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be pushing you"</strong> He tells you, afraid of scaring you away again</p><p>
  <strong>"It's okay, we're both tired. I should get back to my room, you should rest too"</strong>
</p><p><strong>"Y/N, I don't think you understand what I meant earlier. Sleep with me, in our bedroom. I'm just worried, and if anything happens, it'll be easier to help you. I promise you, I won't try anything, at least not against your will"</strong> He smirks, carefully placing a lock of your hair behind your ear</p><p>
  <strong>"You're too smart Cavill, but I won't fall for it. I still think this is a bad idea"</strong>
</p><p>He lowers his shoulders defeated, but when he sees you walking towards your once shared bedroom, he chuckles</p><p>
  <strong>"I thought you wouldn't take the bait"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Don't get too excited. I'm just doing this because the bed on the other room sucks, you should thought about exchange it as soon as possible, you can't treat your future guests like that"</strong>
</p><p>Henry is delighted with the idea of having you on the same bed as him again, just the perspective of being able to feel your tiny body pressed against him overnight made everything worth it</p><p>And that's exactly how you two spend the night.</p><p>You enjoy each other's company, like it used to be, and take the opportunity to catch up for this missed days. Henry could spend hours like this, but you too tired to do it, he sees that the frequency with which you answered was decreasing and turning into grumbling until you complety silent</p><p>He snuggles you, relieved to having you once again safe on his arms. The distance between you too, hurted him too much to describe, he feels accomplished after you solved your issues without an argument</p><p>In the end your love would always prevail.</p><p> </p><p>You wake up and you're alone in bed. Henry always used to wake up before you, so that doesn't scare you, since you think is still early. Although, as soon you check the time on your phone, you get up quickly. It was 1:35pm. You completly forgot that you stayed up until late last night and messed up you sleeping schedule</p><p>You had a meeting with a client in the morning, and totally forgot about it. To worsen the situation, you could feel the start of a headache</p><p>You change to the clothes you came with the day before, and rush downstairs. You find Henry on the kitchen cooking something, but you're too late to keep looking trying to guess what it is</p><p><strong>"Y/N?? Where are you going in such a hurry?"</strong> You go to the kitchen and explains that you need to go to your apartment get your computer to contact your client</p><p><strong>"I was preparing your lunch, you'll be back, right?"</strong> He asks pouting his lips at you</p><p><strong>"Hen...I don't think so"</strong> Your words are like a knife on his heart, but he doesn't hide it. He was trying to win you back and he felt like you both made a progress, he wouldn't let it have been all for nothing</p><p><strong>"Not gonna lie to you, I'm disappointed. Let me take care of you Y/N. I know you're scared"</strong> Suddenly, he stops what he's doing and goes where you at, lifting your chin up and looking directly into your eyes</p><p>
  <strong>"I am too. I'm terrified. Terrified of not having you with me. Baby, as hards as it is you need to let go of our past experiences, this is shattering our relationship. If we decide to go through with the divorce giving way to your fear, but everything end up working out in the end, we will be depriving our babies of the experience of having their parents together over something they don't have a clue"</strong>
</p><p>Your only response is cry uncontrollably while Henry holds you, fearing you would lose balance if he doesn't. He respects you, and doesn't say anything until you ready to listen again</p><p><strong>"Take your time, honey. I'll be here for you as long as you need me"</strong> He feels you moving away and staring at him, he was ready to say something, but you talk before him</p><p><strong>"I'll need your help to pack and bring my things back"</strong> You speak in a weak voice as a result of your continuous crying</p><p><strong>"I love you, Y/N"</strong> He smiles widely at you afraid to be all just a dream, he couldn't believe he would had you back</p><p><strong>"I love you too, Henry"</strong> You kiss him intensely making it worth it for all the time that you didn't taste him</p><p>You felt safe. You were at home. As long as you had him, you would have everything</p><p>
  <em>He was your home.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is my favorite chapter so far!!! i'm almost finished with the story, I don't think it will have more than 10 chapters. just wanted to thank everyone for the support, you guys are amazing! ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. In Case</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life had never been better. You discovered that you having baby boys. Henry still doesn't believe it, he simply loved the perspective. Everyday, he would buy something for the boys, from clothes to toys, he couldn't hide his excitment.</p><p>You don't blame him though, he has all the right to be this cheerful. You're with 6 months, never been able to get to this long before, so for the both of you this is a pretty big deal.</p><p>It was a little bit hard for you, but you didn't let Henry see through you. Until now, your pregnancy that lasted longer was when you got to almost 4 months.</p><p> <br/>
Now, you had to get used to all this new changes on your body and you were having difficulty dealing with some of them.</p><p>First of all, baby kicks. The first time you felt it, you thought something was definetely wrong, you've never felt such movement before. It took a long time from Henry to convince you that everything was alright and make you stop crying, you only did so, when he was able to sooth the babies placing his hand affectionately on your belly while talking to them.</p><p> <br/>
Then you had the pregnancy craves, you always loved sweets, right now you really coudn't live without it. One night you made Henry search throughout the entire city for the mint chocolate chip ice cream that you wanted, only for him to came back exhausted and find you asleep, long gone forgotten about the crave.</p><p>Poor Henry, he's the one suffering the most. Your mood swings make you live on the edge all the time. One moment you could be clingy, not wanting him to leave you even for a second, another ones you would prefer to be distant. Of course, it doesn't compare to the moments you lose control and is so irritated to a point you can't even see him in front of you, soon after you always crying and apologising.</p><p>Henry went through it all without being mad at you, and respecting the process in dealing with your emotions, and you loved him more as a result. The amount of support you receive from him daily is something you'll never get over, truly there is no better man that you could choose to be the father of your children.</p><p>As much as you wished that you both could stay together until the babies are born, that wasn't realistic, and you knew he was denying a bunch of opportunities just so you can be together.</p><p>You didn't like it. In your head, you were a burden. That's when you decide to convince him to go back to work, or else you wouldn't be able to forgive yourself if he missed something huge that could help boost his career even more.</p><p>After some stressful conversation you persuaded him to go back to work, they were still filming for The Witcher. Somehow, he managed to stay home while they were shooting the marjority of the scenes that didn't include Geralt.</p><p><strong>"You're staying with mom, then"</strong> He speaks firmly, as if it were a fact and you could not convince him otherwise</p><p>
  <strong>"Henry, absolutely not!" </strong>
</p><p>You love Marianne, but you don't like the idea of bothering her more than you already do. Given that your mom is out of your reach, the imediate answers to your questions that you can't get from her over the phone, you ask directly to Henry's mom, she's helping a lot during the pregnancy.</p><p>
  <strong>"If you want me to go, this is the only way I will accept it"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Nonsense. Henry, your mom is a busy woman, she has more to do than look after a full grown adult that is capable of taking care of herself"</strong>
</p><p><strong>"Y/N, just in case"</strong> He says wrapping your face with his hands, kissing your forehead gently</p><p>He didn't want to appeal over your emotional side, as he knew you were too sensitive, but he had nightmares still thinking about all the other times you were alone when something bad happend.</p><p><strong>"Fair enough, if this make you feel better, I'll go. But only if your mom agrees with it"</strong> You say trying to appear tough, but holding back the tears treathing to fall down your face. Just the thought of something bad happening at this point of the pregnancy scares you.</p><p> </p><p>Henry drove you to his parents house, making sure you get there safe.</p><p><strong>"Sure you don't want me to stay home?"</strong> He asks, he made the same question over and over again, all the way here, and every time your replied the same</p><p>
  <strong>"Henry, I'll be fine. I'm fine, really. There's nothing that would make me feel better than seeing you doing what you love again"</strong>
</p><p><strong>"I love you, I love taking care of you"</strong> He says pouting, with the intention of changing your mind</p><p><strong>"Stop being such a baby, Hen. Besides, the time apart will be good for us. I know I've being a pain in the ass this last few months, you deserve a break"</strong> Before he can protest, you give him a kiss that make him speechless, and run inside the house.</p><p>From what you understand, Colin, Henry's father, had a business trip, therefore, you and Marianne would be staying in the house by yourselves. That made you feel even worse, she could be resting, instead you're here to disturb her.</p><p>She was lovely, as always. She gave you a big hug and took you directly to the bedroom you will stay, knowing you'll like your privacy to take a shower and rest. Marianne is one of the most important people in your life, not only for being your mother in law, but for treating you exactly like a daughter.</p><p>Henry always talked about how much his mother dreamed of having a girl, but never been able to. She treated all daughters in law with affection, but everyone could see, she treated you differently. You didn't know the motive, but you felt like you were special for her in some way that she couldn't describe, and you felt it the same about her too.</p><p>First time you met his family, you were so nervous you couldn't stop trembling. Coming from a small family, that much people on a gathering made you anxious. Knowing how much they mean to Henry, you made your mission to impress his whole family. Marianne loved you before she talked to you, she could sense you were the right one for her son just by looking at his face and seeing an expression of happiness that she never saw before.</p><p>Hiding your true sentiments from Henry was easy, but his mom could see your struggle. She realized you were quieter, and decided to speak to you after dinner.</p><p><strong>"Y/N, can I have a minute?"</strong> She interrupts you while you are getting ready to sleep</p><p><strong>"Definitely! Come in, Marianne"</strong> You answer with a smile trying to disguise how much you were tired</p><p><strong>"I don't want to take too much of your time, I know you must be exhausted. What is worrying you, child?"</strong> She was used to call you child everytime she needed to adress something with you. This was her way of being loving</p><p><strong>"I thought you would notice, you always so caring. To be honest with you, is a mix of feelings"</strong> You say sighing</p><p><strong>"How so?"</strong> She sits on the bed to get closer, giving you her full attention</p><p><strong>"I'm frightened. I don't know if I'll be capable of delivering two healthy baby boys, and the though of it is killing me slowly. Marianne...You know how my body reacted with one baby at at time, imagine now"</strong> She can feel the pain in your voice as you say those words</p><p><strong>"Y/N, you are a warrior. Do you know that?"</strong> She hugs you reassuringly, and you lie on her shoulder while the tears start to form in your eyes</p><p>
  <strong>"Most women on your place would be given up by know, which would be understandble, but you on the other hand didn't. Mark my words, you will be delivering the twins safely, no harm to you or them, and this will be the best experience of your life. I know you're going to be an excelent mother, my grandchildren are very lucky"</strong>
</p><p>You two keep talking for some time, when she decides to leave you alone reflecting. She always knew what to say to you, and for some reason it brought you peace.</p><p>You couldn't wait to meet the twins. You were confident this would have a great outcome, you couldn't wait for delivery day. You knew your life was about to change forever, hopefully for better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry didn't know how to approach the subject. It was almost your due date, and you didn't began to decorate the nursery, it was exactly as you left last time. </p><p>It was common for most mothers to be in charge of this, they always would be eager to take care of each little detail to have everything perfect for the baby's arrival.</p><p>You used to be like this too. However, the last loss transformed you. It was different the first two times, it was painful, yet you were able to move on. The last time though, it hurted the most. For the very first time you knew the baby's gender.</p><p>You organized everything the way you thought your son would like, personalizing anything you could think of. Crib, walls, blankets, toys the list goes on. That's why it hit you so hard when you knew he couldn't enjoy any of it, and you would never knew how he would feel about the little details, since you didn't even had a chance to meet him.</p><p>Henry was afraid of saying something that would hurt you or make it seem that he was pressing you to do something you wasn't ready. But it wasn't like you had much time either, this need to get done as soon as possible.</p><p>Cautiously, he search for you through the house and find you as he was expecting. Asleep at the couch on the living room while Kal stands by your side in a protective posture.</p><p>First thing that he notice as he enters the room is that you're looking like an angel. He always thought you were the most beautiful woman on earth, that's a fact. However, with the pregnancy you had an indescribable glow, he felt privileged knewing you belong to him.</p><p>You were looking so peaceful that he felt guilty waking you up. <strong>"Sorry, love. Need to talk to you"</strong> He whispers in your ear while leaving soft kisses across your skin.</p><p><strong>"Hm.."</strong> You grumble trying to form a sentence, but is too tired to do so.</p><p><strong>"It's important."</strong> Henry says serious on a last attempt to gather your attention, otherwise he would let you sleep, he knew how valuable your naps were this days.</p><p><strong>"I'm listening"</strong> You say opening your eyes slightly.</p><p><strong>"So...I'll be honest with you, I did have much thought about this, but I don't know how to say it...I...I think we should..."</strong> Henry choose his words wisely having a hard time telling you, fearing your reaction.</p><p>
  <strong>"Hen, just say it. I would like to be back to sleep shortly after we talk, you interrupted the best part of my dream, I want to know how it ends."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"We should prepare the nursery for the boys." </strong>
</p><p>Once he sees you don't reply, immersive on your thoughts staring into space, he continue reasoning with you.</p><p><strong>"Darling, it's time. I know we've been pretending that part of the house don't exist, but we living another reality now. Our baby boys are coming this month, we should give them the best they can have. If it's too painful for you, I can do it myself"</strong> He says with the greatest affection, already prepared to comfort you in case you needed time to digest the information.</p><p>Instead, he's caught by surprise when you suddenly stand up and intertwine your hands, determined looking at him.</p><p>
  <strong>"Let's do it together, I have a bunch of ideas. Oh, and also, did you really think I would let this fully on your hands? Sorry, baby, I don't trust you on this one. I know you definitely would decorate everything you could think of the same: Superman themed."</strong>
</p><p>He crosses his arms over his chest making an expression pretending to be offended, but he can't disguise how happy he is that you overcome another trauma.</p><p>The two of you enter the room, and stay silent for a while analyzing all the decoration and remembering the time you spent preparing for your little one. After sharing a few tears and console one another, unable to stop the memories, the two of you begin to discuss on what to do in each part of the room and how it would be possible to make the environment pleasant for the two new members of the family.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was finally christmas, which also meant it was your due date. </p><p>Henry kept asking every minute if it was time and you couldn't take it anymore. Fortunately, his whole family was coming over to spend christmas at your house and you would have other people to talk to.</p><p>Considering the babies could come any time, you didn't want risk being too far from your doctor. So, you and Henry end up hosting christmas this year.</p><p>Henry absolutely hated the idea. He thought of ignoring christmas this year and stay on duty, just wating to drive you to the hospital. It took a long time for you to convince him that this was the best, that you were very distressed, and christmas being your favorite time of the year would serve as an escape from all of it.</p><p>You thought you were going to have a distraction when the family arrived, but everyone was treating you like you were a porcelain doll, it was driving you crazy. You couldn't get a plate on your own that someone would already come to help you.</p><p>Everyone has a pleasant dinner and it seems like they are enjoy themselves, leaving you alone, finally.</p><p>That's when you feel it. Low on your tummy, a pain reminding you of a period cramp. The discomfort goes away quickly and you decide not to scare anyone, it could be a false alarm.</p><p>It stays like that for a few minutes but you're able to act like nothing is happening, continuing to participate in the conversation. Not this time though, not anymore. You feel the pain once more on your belly, but this time combined with one on your lower back. You can't hold it and instinctively end up crying out in pain.</p><p>Everyone turned their attention to you, worried faces all over the dining table.</p><p><strong>"Y/N???"</strong> Henry asks in panic fixing his gaze on you and squeezing your hand.</p><p><strong>"It's just contractions"</strong> You say like it's nothing.</p><p>
  <strong>"Please, tell me this is the first one you felt and that we are not sitting here normally talking while you were in agony" </strong>
</p><p><strong>"So-"</strong> You not able to finish once you hit by another ache, this time more intense.</p><p><strong>"Obviously, that was not the first one. Y/N, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"</strong> Henry says running his hand through his hair in despair.</p><p><strong>"Henry, this is not the time for this. You're stressing her."</strong> Marianne come to your rescue, standing by your side using the techniques she knows to alleviate some of your pain.</p><p><strong>"Sorry, darling."</strong> Henry says kneeling in front of you carefully holding your hands, he ended up using you to relieve his anxiety and felt awful for it. You were feeling something he would never experience, he should be more sensitive.</p><p><strong>"I'll drive."</strong> He says after a while biting his lip distressed, a million thoughts running through his head.</p><p><strong>"NO!"</strong> All people gathered in the room says in unison.</p><p><strong>"You are not in a position to drive, you are too distressed thinking about the delivery. Your father can take you both to the hospital, the rest of the family will follow after."</strong> Marianne explains with the intention to make her son calm down.</p><p><strong>"Marianne, you coming with us, right?"</strong> You wanted her to be there and help you out, since she already had been through this experience several times, you were insecure and needed someone to encourage you.</p><p><strong>"Absolutely, dear. I won't leave your side until I'm sure you'll be fine on your own."</strong> You sigh in relief directing your attention to the madness around the house, everyone scattered through the rooms organizing something, some screaming here and there, some arguing about who will take care of Kal while you are away, everybody on edge.</p><p>Then, you sense a liquid running down your legs and you ultimately conclude, it's time to go. </p><p><strong>"My water broke"</strong> You state to Henry, he tries to carry you already positioning his arms on your way, but you stop him quickly.</p><p><strong>"Hen, I'm able to walk. I'm fine, baby."</strong> You speak with a grin, kissing him slowly soon after. You had never seen him so nervous, so concearned trying to help you with everything. He seemed more apprehensive than you.</p><p>He directs you to the car Colin is already waiting, and takes you along with his mother. You sit in the car, for a moment forgeting the contractions, only thinking of one thing.</p><p>Next time you enter the house, you'll be holding your babies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Focus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the way to the hospital your pain definitely wasn't like period cramps anymore. It was so intense you were having trouble sitting still. Marianne was helping you with breathing technics while Henry held your hand tightly, hiding how much he was worried seeing you like that and you wasn't even in labor yet.</p><p>Arriving at the hospital, you are taken directly to your reserved room, and after much discussion between you and Henry, you choose to take the epidural.</p><p>His parents left the room going to the waiting room to wait with the rest of the family, Henry took advantage of the moment alone, hoping he could convince you to do one more thing.</p><p><strong>"I want to stay in the room, you know. When the whole thing begins. I want to be fully present at the birth of the babies."</strong> He says sitting at the bottom of your bed looking directly to you waiting for your reaction.</p><p><strong>"Henry, I thought we already talked about it. I don't know if I'm comfortable with you seeing me like this."</strong> For most, it could seem stupid, but you hated the idea of Henry seeing you all sweaty, screaming in pain as you tries to push two humans out of your womb. It didn't seem like a pleasant thing for your husband to endure.</p><p>
  <strong>"Y/N, baby, you know me. Such things doesn't matter to me. Your body is doing something natural and incredible, I want to be able to witness this."</strong>
</p><p><strong>"Whatever, Henry."</strong> You say indifferent, but he doesn't take it personally. He knows your pain has incresead and you're trying to focus on your breath, keeping all your attention on this eager to ease your pain.</p><p><strong>"Thank you, honey!"</strong> He embrace you excitedly as if he's just won a prize. It distracts you for a moment making you chuckle, he was looking like a little boy, not the father of the babies that were going to be born soon.</p><p>Your doctor come to your room and check if you're fully dilated. She says you're almost there. The pain you are feeling now is so strong that it is almost unberable, you needed this to be over. You wanted to get rid of the pain and meet your twins.</p><p>Finally, after more minutes of suffering, the doctor tells what you wanted to hear the most, but also makes you frightened.</p><p><strong>"Ms. Cavill, it's time to push."</strong> The doctor says preparing all that is necessary for the labor.</p><p>Henry rushes to your side giving you an encouraging look, holding your hand reassuringly.</p><p><strong>"Don't be afraid to squeeze my hand if you need it. I can handle it."</strong> Henry was feeling a bit useless, he couldn't help you at the most difficult part, he decided at least to appear strong to motivate you.</p><p>You take a deep breath preparing yourself for the experience ahead. Amazingly, you sense a energy on your body guiding you through it, you manage to escape the pain, feeling an urge to push. Avoiding to yell, you hold Henry's hand as tightly as you can, accepting his offer and using it as an escape from the pain.</p><p>You focus on the signs your body is giving you and try to tune into the needs of the tiny humans inside you. You push countless times, the doctor instructing you in each one of them. Her advices along with Henry giving you lots of encouragement, despite of you seeing how nervous he was, was all you needed and when you least expect it, she informs you.</p><p><strong>"You almost there."</strong> She says smiling at you.</p><p><strong>"You can do it, love!"</strong> Henry says ecstatic kissing your hand with affection, he was impressed by how much strength you showed today and was also anxious to see the little ones.</p><p>Concentrating entirely on your body, you push as hard as you can and feel an instant relief. Along with it you hear a soft cry. That's when you know. You first baby was born.</p><p><strong>"Congratulations, you both!"</strong> Dr. Patel hands you your first boy and you and Henry are motionless for a second. It is real. You are parents. After so much struggle, here is everything the pair of you ever dreamed of, and it is much better than expected.</p><p>For a moment you forget it’s not over yet, but as soon as you recall you still have another baby to deliver, you handle your first born to the doctors so they can do the procedures to see if everything is alright.</p><p>Afterwards, Dr. Patel informs you that she will have to add hormones to restart your contractions, since you shown no signs of it anymore. Once they start again, everything goes faster than the first time, and next thing you know, your second baby is safely on your arms.</p><p>The twins are taken for routine exams to reassure they are healthy, and you two wait in the room until they are done. When they give them back to you, you notice Henry crying uncontrolably. Of course, this is the first time he is holding them. Henry stays for a while looking at every detail of the babies admired and proud of what you have done together.</p><p><strong>"They don't have a name."</strong> Henry says worried, staring at you.</p><p><strong>"Hen, do you have at least one name that you like?"</strong> you two face each other in despair, you had decided not to name them until you were sure they would actually be here, you didn't want to suffer again. Now, you had no idea what name to choose.</p><p>Eventually, after arguing a lot and looking to the babies features, excessively attempting to see which name suits them the most, making them clearly fussy by the disturbing of their sleep, you come to an agreement.</p><p><strong>"Finn will be the one that has my eyes. Logan the one who has your curly hair."</strong> It is awful, you both knew it. But the only way you find to separate the twins avoiding any confusion was focusing in details that remidend you of one another. Finn has your eyes, Logan has Henry's hair, that makes everything so much simpler.</p><p>The night passes quietly and Henry let you rest to recover your energy, while he take care of the babies every time they wake up. He don't mind it, you did the biggest part, at least he could do this to compensate. Besides, he was loving to suit their needs, it brings him so much joy to see them so peaceful.</p><p>All he's loved ones in the same room just sleeping like angels, he was living the dream.</p><p>In the morning you have your breakfast and the nurses guide you through your first time breastfeeding, you have difficulty, feeling a slight pain at first but then you get used to it.</p><p>The whole family comes to meet the babies and everyone is extremely proud, your happiness is what they always wanted, stand by watching you suffering was not easy for anyone. You have a video chat with your parents too, showing the babies, they make you promise to visit them as soon as you can.</p><p> </p><p>Later in the afternoon, you are distracted breastfeeding Logan, but once Henry suddenly stops the pleasant conversation you were having and stare scared at you, you shiver in fear.</p><p><strong>"Y/N, you're bleeding!"</strong> He says apprehensive and doesn't even give you time to answer. He takes Logan off your arms and puts him in the crib. <strong>"I'll bring the doctor. I'll be back soon, love."</strong> He kisses your forehead and hurries out.</p><p>You look at your bed and the sheets beneath you are all soaked with your blood. You feel a weakness and decide to lie down waiting for Henry.</p><p>Henry manages to quickly find Dr. Patel and warn her, she goes straight to your room to figure out what is going on, prepared to take a measure to solve the situation taking a proper care of you. It was extremly rare to her patients have complications like this, especially so long after the labor.</p><p>However, both are taken by surprise when they find you unconscious.</p><p>Henry approaches your bed covered in fear, he tries to wake you up carefully, hoping you're just asleep but deep down he knows he is wrong.</p><p>Something had gone completly wrong. He was with you during all this time and didn't notice. Henry felt an inexplicable ache in his chest, he felt helpless. In this moment he knew.</p><p>Your struggle had just begun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Falling Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>previously, my plan was to finish this story with 11 chapters, but I had to add one more or this chapter was going to be huge. I'm sorry lol, sometimes I write a lot and I only realize at the end. anyways, enjoy!! ❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything after this happens too fast for Henry's brain to compreehend. Dr. Patel informs him that you have to be transfered onto an appropriate ward where the doctors will look after you more closely. Once they don't know what is going on with you, they have to be cautious.</p><p>Henry didn't want to leave you, yet the doctors insisted that he should give his attention to the babies, while they figure out your issue. He is back with them at your previous room, when sudenly he feels a affectionate hand on his shoulder.</p><p><strong>"I'm sorry, baby."</strong> Marianne and Colin rushed to the hospital after they heard the unfortunate news. Henry didn't call them, he had too much on his head. Knowing that Henry would need moral support, Dr. Patel called the family.</p><p><strong>"Mommy, why us?"</strong> Henry whisper to her crying uncontrolably, she tugs him on a protective hug, one that only mothers are able to provide. For an instant, Marianne felt like he was a little boy again, that needed to be taken care of.</p><p>Colin leave the pair talking, directing to the babies and give them the attention they need, while Marianne consoles Henry. He loves both his parents, but his mom always played an important role in his life, being the only woman he had in his house growing up, she was his role model, he relied on her for everything.</p><p>They are so distracted into the conversation, that they don't notice the doctor entering the room. Once Henry sees her, he changes his posture clearly preoccupied with what he would hear.</p><p><strong>"Mr. Cavill, let's talk somewhere more private. My office."</strong> She says in a way that leaves Henry even more tense, if you were okay she would give the update here, this was like she was preparing him to receive the bad news.</p><p>Henry walk through the hospital blindly, his mind only on one thing. You.</p><p>
  <strong>"Take a seat, please."</strong>
</p><p><strong>"What do you know?"</strong> Henry asks rapidly avoiding all the sweet talk that he knows the medical staff use to protect the patients family, worried with their reaction. However, he needed to know the whole truth.</p><p>
  <strong>"Mrs. Cavill had a postpartum hemorrhage. This is a rare complication, in which the patient bleed heavily from the vagina after the baby's birth. In her case, having to deliver twins increased the risk of it."</strong>
</p><p><strong>"How could you or your team not be able to prevent this from happen? Knowing everything she been through?"</strong> Henry sighed saying furiously.</p><p>
  <strong>"Mr. Cavill, I know it's hard to deal with this. I assure you, it's not our fault. Normally, the signs of this complication is right after the birth, other cases after several hours. But with Y/N was later, we couldn't guess that."</strong>
</p><p><strong>"And now what?"</strong> Henry is lost, he never felt most helpless in his life, in his mind he thinks this could be prevented and he has also a part of the blame. He talked to you all this time, must be had some signs he missed.</p><p>
  <strong>"Mrs. Cavill lost too much blood. In fact, we were quite shocked by it. You discovered the bleeding in time, but we had diffculty to stop it. She was already unconscious when we got back to the room, and unfortunately she continues the same. Wel'll have to wait aproximately 6 hours to see if she responds."</strong>
</p><p><strong>"6 hours?"</strong> Henry asks oblivious not understanding were the conversation is going.</p><p><strong>"Mr. Cavill, since her blood volume loss was too high, I'm afraid if she stays more than that period of time unconscious, her body is too week to handle it, she can slip into a coma. I'm sorry."</strong> Dr. Patel give the news with a sympathetic but sad look, she knew how hard you both fought to be here today in this point of your relationship, having the family you always wanted. </p><p><strong>"Can...Can I see her?"</strong> Henry's voice fails as he is shaken with what he had just heard. It wasn't fair. Nothing of this is fair. Not now that you both had everything you've ever wanted.</p><p>Entering your room he runs to your bed, reaching a chair that was beside quickly slipping his hand into yours, kissing you tender, carefully not to hurt you with all the wires hooked up to you. He could hear your heart beat from the monitor, he felt like nothing of this was real. You are pale, looking so fragile.</p><p><strong>"Love..."</strong> That's all he managed to say for a while, fighting to stop the tears from falling down his face, he was shattered. Not only for you, but for your baby boys too. He knew they needed you even more than him.</p><p><strong>"Come back to me, you can do it. We already overcome so much."</strong> He gag while sobbing, tears falling above your hands, he couldn't control it. <strong>"I love you, Y/N."</strong> He stays talking to you, caressing your hand with his thumb, hoping you would hear him talking and be awaken.</p><p>Suddenly, he hears the door open and see his parents holding the babies.</p><p><strong>"Dr. Patel, thought it could be a good idea to bring them here. At least they need to have this contact with their mom."</strong> Marianne explains to her son, cautiosly as she can. As his mom, she could see he was falling apart. She was tired of seeing her son like this.</p><p>Henry nods uncapable of saying anything and spend the rest of the time lost in his thoughts, he kept looking at the clock, and for his dispair, you wouldn't wake. Not even show signs that you were listening to him. </p><p>His parents were finding the scene hard to digest. He talked with you the whole time, begging you to come back to him, give him a sign, squeeze his hand. He was desperate. He needed you, now more than ever. </p><p> </p><p>It was time. He knew it. Dr. Patel had come back to the room. Henry starts to hyperventilate, having difficulty to breathe. His mom immediately ran to his side, knowing it was the beginning of a panic attack and held her son in a consoling embrace, trying to ease his pain but knowing it would be impossible.</p><p>Colin leaves the room seeking to take the babies to another enviroment. It was too heavy, the whole scene was distressing. The doctor tries to convince Henry to go to her office again to talk him through the next steps, but he persist to stay by your side, he don't want to leave you.</p><p>She understands his agony, and explains your situation to him, now that they have more information about your health status. Henry's mom remains in the room for emotional support, she was afraid of his reaction. As much as you both had suffered all kind of things before, this time was different. You couldn't rely on one another, he was alone.</p><p>Dr. Patel repeats your diagnosis, clarifying that you fortunately appear to be capable to breathe on your own, ruling out using machines to help you. Although, she can't give him an exact answer to when you would be awake, if you would be awake someday.</p><p>Throughout her career, she had several patients in coma, but totally different outcomes. Some would be awake in hours, other in weeks or months, in the tougher situations even years. The worst one was obviously the case were patients never woke up again, or who woke up with sequelae. </p><p>One thing was certain, the more you were unconscious, the more damage it could do to your brain.</p><p><strong>"Mr. Cavill, given that the twins are completly healthy and all exams and tests came back with great results, we have another thing to think about. They can be discharged later this week, you have to figure out a schedule that work best for you to handle them and Mrs. Cavill."</strong> She explains everything and leaves the room for Henry and Marianne to reflect on the informations they just received.</p><p>
  <strong>"Son, you know the whole family can assist. We should make a reunion to arrange a suitable time for each member to spend a period of time with Y/N so she would never be alone, giving you time to look after the boys too." </strong>
</p><p><strong>"No."</strong> Henry says almost inaudible, silent tears scrolling down his face.</p><p>
  <strong>"I'll remain here until she is awake. I want to be the first thing she sees, she needs me." </strong>
</p><p>He finishes speaking and returns to exactly the same position he was in before Dr. Patel entered the room, as if he were a statue.</p><p>Henry is determined. This is just one more obstacle you would beat together.</p><p>For better or for worse. He made this vows. You are his life, and without you he is nothing.</p><p>He would never give up on you.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Reminder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yesterday, I received a unpleaseant comment on a new story I post, which I deleted straight away. To be honest, in the end I let the comment get in my head and ended up agreeing with it. Never in a million years, I would kid with something so serious, I read the story multiple times before I post and didn't think it was problematic. That made me question my whole process of writing, maybe I don't know how to express myself. Forgive me, for anything that I wrote on my stories, that maybe made someone feel personally attacked. I thought of deleting everything, but I think I'll finish at least this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>A month later</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Marianne notice something, Henry resent the babies. Deep inside he blames them for what happened to you. Maybe is unintentionaly, but he don't want anything to do with them.</p><p>They were discharged in the week that Dr. Patel had predicted, and until then Henry hadn't taken the time to be with them, everyday he only left the hospital to shower and after he goes back straight to your side. The family took on the responsibility of care for the boys, once if it were up to Henry he would just hire a nanny, and everyone agreed that the babies were already going through a lot with their mother's absence, they didn't need to be anymore neglected.</p><p>Your condition remains the same, without improvement or worsening. Henry talks with you the whole day, giving you updates on anything he knew you cared about, even silly things like who was the eliminated participant of the week in a reality show that you love to watch. This is what keeps him sane, if he continues to talk to you each day like you were fully present with him, maybe the ache he felt would disappear.</p><p> </p><p>It was friday which meant the twins would be at the hospital, they would go two days a week to have a little contact with you, even at a distance, all the doctors reinforced that the bond between the mother and the baby is crucial in the first months, and they would do their best not to take this experience away from your newborns.</p><p>Henry hated it. He didn't see the point of bring them to see their mom laying on a hospital bed, taking into account the fact that they don't comprehend what's going on. They are just babies.</p><p>Colin brings a sleepy Logan into the room, followed by his mom and Finn that was the opposite of his brother, wide awake listening, paying attention to everything he could. He was so smart, Henry already could tell it. Maybe, that's why he can stand being in the same room with them, especially him, he was a constant reminder of you, his angelic face and features, his beautiful eyes a pure copy of yours, always fixing his curious gaze on Henry.</p><p><strong>"I'm gonna get myself a coffee, you do what you have to do and call me when you're done."</strong> Henry says coldly avoiding their eyes and judgment and heading to the cafeteria.</p><p>He is stopped by a sudden light touch on his skin, that he barely noticed, it couldn't be his parents hands, and it wasn't. It's one of the boys.</p><p>Finn turns his head a little and see Henry giving him the attention he craved, and seezing the opportunity, he swings his tiny arms happily towards him, his actions indicating that he wanted his father to carry him, instantly Henry swerves.</p><p>Finn is taken by surprise and is startled by the abrupt movement, his only reaction is pout in Henry's direction turning back to his grandma in fear, almost as an ask for help. He whimpers and wails desperate awakening his until now sleeping brother, that immediality synch and cry together with him.</p><p><strong>"Henry, help us with this mess you made. We need to try to calm them down, so as not to disturb other patients."</strong> Marianne says unhappy with her son's attitude, how could he refuse such a sweet gesture from his own baby? She decides to give him the benefit of the doubt, and asks Colin to hand Logan over to him.</p><p>
  <strong>"I don't want to hold him. Any of them actually, this whole thing is a joke. They shouldn't even be here."</strong>
</p><p>Both his parents are disturbed by this statement. They let him do as he pleases, and manages to sooth the babies again. After they have a moment with you, Marianne orients Colin to take them home safely, she on the other hand would stay to talk to Henry.</p><p><strong>"Still here?"</strong> He says coming back after half an hour with a disapproving tone.</p><p><strong>"Do you think Y/N would be proud of you?"</strong> She asks her son the question that she knew would probably hurt him, but it is what he deserves after treating the babies so poorly.</p><p><strong>"I think yes. I only leave her whem I am obliged, the rest of the time I take care of her."</strong> He responds confident with his answer.</p><p>
  <strong>"You know what I meant. As a father, because right now, you're anything but that." </strong>
</p><p>He opens his mouth to speak but she stops him.</p><p><strong>"Henry, I thought you knew by now that when your mother speaks you listen, you can talk when I say so."</strong> She was treating him like a kid, but at the moment it was exactly what he seemed, taking into account his childish attitudes.</p><p><strong>"I didn't raise you to be like this. This is such a disappointment."</strong> She sighs and stay silent for a minute discomfort increasing in the room</p><p><strong>"How can you be so cruel? Your sons are suffering from Y/N absence as well. Imagine how it must be for them to be without their mom, no one replaces a mother's affection, but you as a father are the closest thing they have to her, the role you have to play in their lives now is more important than ever."</strong> Marianne signals to Henry showing that she allows him to speak now.</p><p><strong>"I'm not being cruel, I'm being realistic. Plus, for a baby it makes no difference who cares for them as long as they needs are solved. They don't differentiate anything yet, you are overeacting."</strong> The lack of humanity on Henry's voice leaves Marianne on edge.</p><p>
  <strong>"I tried not to be violent with my words, but you don't seem to care about it, since you're being so brutal with yours. So let's talk reality them. Y/N proably won't be coming back, you are all they have in this world. Therefore, you don't have a choice. Be the man that I raised to be, and take full responsabilities for the wonderful babies you have, and be thankful that you can spend time with them, I'm sure she would do anything to be able to witness every moment." </strong>
</p><p>The words hit Henry like a punch on his face, and he cries telling what he was feeling and hiding from his family, he tells his mother how they were a constant reminder of you and how it hurted to look at them. He also tell her how he think all of this is his fault, maybe if he stopped being so selfish putting a pressure on you to have a family, you wouldn't be in this situation.</p><p>Marianne feels relieved after he vent to her, this was the son she knew and love, that she's proud of. After comfort him, and apologizing for some hurteful words that she said too, she convinces him to go home and bring back the babies so he can spend at least one night with them, making up for the lost time.</p><p>He follows her advice, as soon as he is home he give them both a bubble bath putting them in comfortable and warm clothes as it was very cold. The twins were having a blast, Henry talked to them through each thing that he did, they inquisitive eyes accompanied his every move. </p><p>He drove back to the hospital, and brought the babies right to your room. Henry continued the routine of telling everything that happened in the day, this time including how sorry he was for not value your boys taking them for granted.</p><p>He rocked the twins swinging them lovingly, they had a tiring day, Henry enjoyed every second he could to make himself more present for them. </p><p>Suddenly, he feels something pressing his hand softly, it couldn't be the babies because Logan was already passes out on his crib, and he had Finn o his arms fighting to keep his eyes open.</p><p>He realizes then that he didn't let go of your hand, and you're observing him swinging your boy.</p><p><strong>"Y/N?"</strong> He says loudly disturbing Finn that was almost sleeping.</p><p>
  <em>You are awake.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is probably garbage. I lost my inspiration now that I'm insecure and thinking twice before posting. Anyways, I hope at least some of you enjoy it! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Harmony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn’t expect so many people liking my first fanfic. This is the ending for this story. However, I'm already posting another one if you're interested, you can find the first chapter on my profile.<br/>Thank you for all your support! ❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>2 Years Later</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>You were incredibly blessed. Not a single sequel from the mild coma you had. Everyday you wake up grateful for being alive and present in your family's life. This sentiment grown even stronger today. </p><p>Henry proposed to you again, as soon as you recovered from the incident. However, in consensus, you both preferred to wait a bit, so the babies could walk down the aisle with you.</p><p>Now, is explicitly clear they are ready. Your twins are so active in the past few months that it’s being difficult for you to control them. </p><p>You already have your wedding dress on and are trying to put on your makeup while listening to the complaining sounds Kal makes behind you. His life had also changed, the babies don't give him a minute of peace. Even though they are in their tiny suits ready for the wedding, at this very moment, they throw themselves on Kal's body as if he were a soft pillow, aiming to grab his tail, which he is trying to hide miserably.</p><p>"Boys, leave him alone!" You try to sound severe but you can't, you are too soft. And they know it.</p><p>They look at each other, in sync giving you a smirk turning back to irritate Kal.</p><p>Defeated, you finish your makeup, looking in the huge mirror positioned in front of you. You only stop, when you hear the boys screaming.</p><p>"Daddy!" You turn around in time to see them leaving poor Kal finally alone, and jumping on Henry's lap vying for his attention. It was obvious, they are daddy's boys. Henry spoil them too much, and they love it. </p><p>"Shouldn't you be in another place? You can't see me! It's bad luck."</p><p>"I'm the luckiest man on earth just to have you, such superstitions don't scare me." He says placing the boys carefully on the floor, coming your way, giving you a tender kiss.</p><p>"EW!" Finn and Logan say in unison dissatisfied with what they had to witness. The pair of you laugh with their reaction.</p><p>"Ready?" Henry asks kissing your forehead.</p><p>"Never been more ready." You say returning the affection caressing his jawline.</p><p>The vow renewal is even better than you anticipated. Surrounded by few people, only those closest to you, who knew about your struggles over the past few years. You get married again, reaffirming all the love you felt for each other.</p><p> </p><p>At the party Henry sees you from afar, distant from everyone and get concerned.</p><p>"Love, you alright?" He holds your hands carefully.</p><p>"Sometimes I find myself wondering if maybe I'm still on a coma, and this is a defense mechanism that I use to protect myself from reality. This is even better than everything I dreamed of." Sobbing, you hug him searching for comfort, he kisses the top of your head reassuringly holding you tight on his arms.</p><p>"I know honey, I find hard to believe it myself. I managed to fulfill my dream of becoming a father to the most amazing boys in the world without losing you. I wouldn't bare living without you, you know? Now I feel I accomplished everything." He starts to cry too, you two consoling each other, in an isolated corner of the house to avoid being seen by someone that could disturb such an important moment.</p><p>"You sure?" After hearing your question he looks at you confused.</p><p>"Of course, what do you mean?" Preoccupied, he asks without knowing the direction the conversation can take.</p><p>"I mean, you said it. You have our boys. Yet, you don't have a girl." </p><p>"Y/N...please, stop this! I told you, I'm completly satisfied with the life we have. Plus, I don't want you to risk yourself again, you already gave me too much. Thought we came to an agreement about not having anymore babies. Two is enough." Henry can't believe that even after what you endured, you still care on what he said in the past, about having a full house.</p><p>"This means you don't fancy the idea of having a girl, then?" </p><p>"What? I don't have nothing against having a girl. Y/N, why bring up this subject right now? We should be enjoying each others company, not starting an argument." He speaks frustrated. He thought you were on the same page about this matter.</p><p>"I'm expecting a baby girl, Henry." You say biting your lips anxious.</p><p>"Shit, Y/N! How? We're being so careful." It was not the reaction you expected. He starts pacing in circles running his hands through his hair in despair.</p><p>"Doesn't this make you happy?" You start to cry uncontrollably causing him to stop, going instead towards you.</p><p>"Love, it does. I'm just afraid of something awful happening to you again. I couldn't live with myself, knowing that I caused this one more time." He cups your face on the palm of his hands.</p><p>"I'll be alright, Hen. We'll be." You say putting your hand on your baby bump.</p><p>"I love you so much, Y/N."</p><p>"I love you too, Hen." </p><p>After kissing countless times like passionate teenagers, the pair of you go back to the party to pay attention to the guests. When it is over you are exhausted but with a wonderful sensation.</p><p>From the kitchen window you can see the sunset, along with the peacefully vision in the garden. Henry is playing with Finn and Logan, while Kal runs after them trying to get his owner's attention.</p><p>You're excited with the perspective of having a girl, you're confident everything will workout this time too. It had to.</p><p>Silent tears roll down your face, blurring your vision. You sense strong hands on your waist, and you see a frightened Henry staring at you. </p><p>"Everything alright?" </p><p>"Yes, my love. Don't want to miss out on the fun." You say intertwining your hands and running with Henry into the yard. You spend the end of the afternoon playing with them, cherishing every single moment.</p><p>Dreams do come true, after all.</p><p>Lastly, your life is in harmony.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact: In the beggining they were going to have triplets. I even wrote a whole chapter about it, but decided to scrap it. That's why I included a third baby in the end, I knew I wanted them to have a girl. Imagine three babies though? Poor Y/N, that would be insane. Glad that I took another direction lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>